<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>并非有益 by IslandParty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299062">并非有益</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty'>IslandParty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslandParty/pseuds/IslandParty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>睦橘<br/>存放普遍都很短的车用<br/>是用来写着爽的<br/>以后可能会更新<br/>也可能没有<br/>预警在每一章的开头</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamijou Mutsuki/Tachibana Sakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 爱慕与犬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>贪得无厌的小孩和不懂拒绝的前辈</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  那句话怎么说来着，上高中的小男孩是狗都嫌弃的年纪。橘朔也这么想着，撩了一把汗湿粘在额头上的头发。<br/>　　<br/>  身下的床铺已经完全被汗打湿了，贴在身上难受得不行，小孩的体温比他高上一点，挤在怀里像个小暖炉，太烫了，他就像是颗太过接近热源的橘子硬糖。“睦月……”他叫小孩的名字，唾液裹着舌尖连着上唇，仿佛随着热度一点一点化成的黏腻糖浆。<br/>　　<br/>  他的小孩就是在这样一个讨人厌的年纪，使不完的力气用不完的好奇心，柳枝抽条一样纤瘦却裹着层软乎乎肉的肉体里盛着他那个年龄的男孩都会得到的礼物，神明恩赐的贪婪性欲。上城睦月睁着双大眼睛，红着脸颊看自己的前辈，小孩已经在男人的身体里射了两次，刚开始时他撒娇不愿意用套子，用讨喜的语调说会在射的时候拔出来，事实证明高中生嘴里全是哄骗恋人的鬼话，此时此刻精液混着润滑液从被撑大的穴口挤出来，涂在睦月还处于勃起中的阴茎上。<br/>　　<br/>  “橘前辈，”睦月蹭上去舔橘刮得干干净净的下巴，然后是耳垂，耳廓，最后舌头伸进耳道里。“再来一次好不好……就一次，最后一次。”他的声音委委屈屈，带着点哭腔，像是这场性爱里被动的是他一样。<br/>　　<br/>  橘摇头，他已经射了一次前列腺高潮了两次，骨头像是被扔进过洗衣机一样彻底散了架，连把腿从睦月肩上拿下来的力气都没有，方才他喊睦月的名字就是想让他停下。“我太累了睦月，嗯啊……让、让我休息吧……”<br/>　　<br/>  小孩又开始动他的腰，抽出到只剩龟头在里面，原以为终于可以结束结果又被用力操到了最深处。“睦月！？”橘发出他自己都不敢相信的声音，小孩的名字变调得几乎听不出在说什么，像是触动了开关一样眼泪和唾液开始大量分泌，小腹抽痛，肠壁绞紧。前列腺的位置被用力撞击，他的阴茎原本就只是半勃的状态现在又因为刺激强制勃起。<br/>　　<br/>  “可是橘前辈的身体缠着我不放，其实您也还想要吧……”睦月抬起头，水润的眼睛又黑又亮，像藏着星子。“橘前辈对我那么好，无论我提什么要求您都会答应我，做恋人也是，接吻也是，”他更用力地抽插，过量的快感对橘来说无疑是在上刑，小孩和他接吻，他的嘴唇都在颤抖。“再答应我一次好不好？”<br/>　　<br/>他仰头露出脖颈的线条，好像下一秒就会撕裂开来。阴茎在他身体里横冲直撞，不管不顾地碾过前列腺，他的视线发黑，脑子烧成了一锅粘稠的肉汤，止不住地涕泗横流搞得脸上一塌糊涂。可他的小孩却非常喜欢，嘴里含着他的名字去舔流下来的液体。橘已经说不出话了，只能发出像是濒死般的声音，手掌尚且还有些力气地推小孩的肩膀，手指在睦月同样满是汗的皮肤上打滑。<br/>　　<br/>橘射不出来了，像是坏掉了往外流透明的粘液，雌性似的潮吹，被睦月按着胯骨第三次射了一肚子精液。他放弃推睦月，意识恍惚地把手贴着小腹仿佛那里有着子宫。<br/>　　<br/>他的小孩心满意足了，拔都不舍得拔出来侧躺下抱着还在发抖的前辈对着橘的后颈又舔又咬。“我，果然还是喜欢橘前辈。”睦月自顾自嗫嚅道。<br/>　　<br/>所以啊，上高中的小男孩是狗都嫌弃的年纪。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 幽灵驱逐</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>抹布过往提及注意</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>睦月知道橘前辈总是在害怕，他知道，即使是现在，那个人的身体也在情欲之下微微发抖。少年也没办法安慰，只能用纤长又没什么肌肉的软软的胳膊尽力搂住他的前辈。夜晚漫长，灼热且布满汗珠的皮肤不断升温，他的与橘前辈的，凭着汗粘在一起，像是两根烧到一半烛泪黏连的蜡烛。</p>
<p>  蜜色的皮肤上布满伤疤，作为假面骑士受伤在所难免，但是到达这样的数量再怎么解释都显得有些软弱无力，更别说夹杂在割裂和撕裂伤中间的那些已经愈合只剩下淡泊痕迹的齿印和圆形烫伤，已经无声地告知了那些能够看到这副躯体的人他究竟受到过怎样的对待。</p>
<p>  睦月把手指抽出早就泥泞湿滑灌满液体的后穴，那些肠壁绞着他的手指热情挽留，和本人略带抗拒的神态天差地别。感觉到塞在后穴里的手指消失，一直用手臂挡住双眼的橘终于愿意施舍睦月眼神，他酡红着脸，不同于平日的艳丽，眼神迷茫地追着少年的身影。睦月想到刚才他用已经完全勃起的阴茎蹭前辈无意识半张着的嘴唇，把尿道球腺液涂在干燥翘着死皮的双唇上，而橘在用舌尖确认了眼前的物体后就将它含进嘴里直到咽喉痉挛。他唇舌谄媚而称得上英俊的脸却迷茫且混沌，亦如此刻。</p>
<p>  已经用唾液做过润滑的阴茎顺畅地挤进后穴，睦月能感觉到手底下地肌肉不自觉地绷紧，然后又有意识地放松，肉壁湿热滑腻，乖顺异常。少年人自然没法忍耐住节奏缓慢的性爱，他掐住前辈的腰往里狠狠一撞手掌向后拢着橘拱起的腰凑上去舔挺立的乳头。橘发出被扼住似的声响，仿佛垂死，原本遮挡脸的手转而抓住身下的床单，拧出两处凌乱的布料螺旋。</p>
<p>  少年的舌头从胸口往上，吻着那些略微凸起的伤疤，把牙齿按在别人留下的印上，将不属于他的痕迹一个一个梭巡了遍。</p>
<p>  “睦月。”他的声音低弱细碎，生理性的眼泪溢出眼眶一路滑进唾液充盈的嘴里带去点咸味。</p>
<p>  橘朔也总是做噩梦，总是那间有着巨大水箱的昏暗的房间，有人会把他按进装着混浊又腥臭液体的水池，液体变成手和触须从他的嘴巴、他的鼻腔、他的眼眶、他的后穴、他身上所有的孔洞进入到身体里。那些脓浆仿佛骇人恶兽在他体内横行霸道，喷出烧灼血肉的火，抓挠肝脏和脑子，让他在冰冷的药液里抽搐翻滚活像被烹煮的肉。</p>
<p>  少年的动作缓慢却带着不容拒绝的力度，摸索着寻找前列腺的位置，退出到只剩头部被含着然后再一次整根没入。睦月出了很多汗，眼睛在昏沉的暮色里闪闪发亮，他半张着嘴含糊不清地嗫嚅着什么，听不清是道歉还是赞美。</p>
<p>  睦月的每个动作都在敲击他的恐惧心，一举一动都可以和遥远过去的众多身影中的某个重合，昏暗房间中的日日夜夜，无尽的粗哑喘息和蒸腾的汗水，堵在鼻腔里散不去的精液腥味。橘出现幻觉，全身上下来自战斗之外的伤口随着少年的触碰悉数崩裂开来，流出血液和白浆，少年人的脸逐渐融化看不真切。他的身体早就熟悉了性爱，而他没有，可对方是上城睦月，是特别的，和抓住他的影子不一样。</p>
<p>  如果是睦月，那个笨拙懦弱却又温柔的小孩，橘朔也不介意抱他吻他。</p>
<p>  于是他真的亲了，在他眼里那张蜡质的脸不停向下流淌滴落，而当他的嘴唇触碰到的一瞬间又明晰起来，少年说的话也愈发清楚。</p>
<p>  “不要抛下我橘前辈，”多么蛮不讲理的高中生，抱着他最最喜爱的前辈却又说着叫别离开他。“不要抛下我。”睦月热乎乎的喘息从二人的唇间漏出来，和橘的呻吟混在一起，少年人打定主意要用他尚且青涩的性爱技术把恋人钉在床榻上。</p>
<p>  究竟是谁不要抛下谁呢。橘朔也心里想着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 虫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>人棍橘前辈<br/>没有逻辑，单纯是想爽人棍<br/>但真的是温情向（？）</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>带走橘朔也去改造的伊坂提出一项建议，截去四肢作为肉身基础在战斗中与undead们融合来获得更强的力量，刚从水箱中被捞起摄入大量药物成分头脑昏沉，伊坂扶着他的下巴要他正视自己时他也就乖顺的半闭着眼点了点头。</p><p>  半人半怪物的样子到他为了小夜子报仇杀掉伊坂的时候完成了最后的任务被橘朔也彻底舍弃，同伴们对他也是一半的理解一半的惋惜，好在人类基盘研究所给他制作了义肢让他还能像是个人的样子，夜晚回到自己冷清的家，义肢与肉的接触面冷得发疼，他笨拙地将它们取下赤裸着钻进睡袋，他想变得强大，想被人依靠，可他觉得失去肢体的自己变得好小，小到连个睡袋都撑不起来，他像只在茧里逐渐萎缩的奇怪虫子。</p><p>  教导睦月完全是个意外，那孩子仿佛委屈的小狗，被讨厌的蜘蛛困扰着，他都没多想就接下了带领睦月的任务。睦月害羞不太会说话，蜘蛛却满嘴讨厌的毒汁，每次脱离控制睦月都会像犯了错的学生，低着头委屈的抬眼看。橘每次都会原谅他，小男孩依靠着橘而他也尽自己所能给睦月想要的一切，关怀和爱意，他都毫不吝啬地给予。</p><p>  蜘蛛伤害橘让小男孩不知所措，不知是年长者的哪句话触到了蜘蛛的逆鳞导致这般下场，睦月把被迫解除变身的橘扶回家，放在睡袋上正准备替他处理伤口橘就醒了，他的声音轻轻的，叫睦月帮他把衣服脱下来，睦月犹豫了一下照做，看着前辈大腿根部和肩膀那光滑的接口愣住，他总算明白为什么橘前辈带着手套的手又冷又硬。他看着橘朔也笨拙地把义肢全拆下来，最后甚至用上了牙齿，原本高他许多的前辈变得好小小到可以直接搂在怀里，像是逆行生长的蝴蝶，回归到最初的毛虫。</p><p>  橘朔也没想到睦月会凑上来亲他，小男孩的嘴唇干干的，自己的也是，他还想摸摸后辈的头，可惜现在这个愿望达成不了。他们做得水到渠成，好像从一开始就准备这样，还没完全处理好伤口以至于睦月总是担忧地看，橘叫他别走神，艰难地支起上身主动去亲吻。</p><p>  睦月还是高中生，自然还是童贞，红着脸不知所措全靠前辈指点，看前辈摆动残肢的样子睦月提议把义肢装上，可橘摇摇头说义肢冰凉体温也捂不热，不想让睦月抱着冷硬的肢体。</p><p>  扩张在橘的口头指导下进行，前辈的视线游移，为自己嘴里吐出的句子感到羞耻，又因为睦月的动作把话语搅得稀碎，深深浅浅听不真切。缺了四肢没法躲避，橘只能扭动腰做无用的挣扎，在旁人看来倒像是热情的回应。</p><p>  橘的身体里面很热，和他看上去冷淡疏远的样子不一样，睦月觉得自己快要化在里面了，他胡乱地亲前辈的身体，亲刚才因为他留下的还在渗血的伤，下身剧烈的动作让橘难受，他又推拒不了两条只剩下短短一截的手臂在空中划，声音带上哭腔。睦月伸出舌头舔早已长好的横截面，感觉到前辈内部抽搐着绞紧。</p><p>事毕睦月抱着橘躺在睡袋里，温暖逼仄又有点潮湿，冷不丁地橘问了句疼吗，他带着满身伤痕和性爱的痕迹去询问男孩额头上被他打出的早已止血的破口。</p><p>  第二天早晨橘朔也睁开眼睛，身上的伤都已经被处理妥当，甚至还洗了个澡，皮肤留着柑橘的味道。睦月不在，义肢被他偷走了，橘坐在睡袋里发呆，像是作了茧的虫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>